


Battle between gods

by Plazmaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Fights, Gods, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I didnt use main tags so if you find thise its on you, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plazmaa/pseuds/Plazmaa
Summary: Technoblade the god of War and Dream the god of Death have never been able to take one on in battle and have only one victor. Today the Angel's have decided to see just how equal the two can actually be by having them fight in the ancient arena, only one shall rise victorious but who may it be? Will one rise as the other falls or will both collide in an equal match forced to draw a tie.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Battle between gods

The loud rhythmic beat of the large drum would make the ground feel as though an earthquake was in motion, it caused dirt and stones to rumble and bounce against the battlefield. With every strike the drummer made an even louder cheer would echo through the stands as the crowd roared with excitement. Today was the day they've all been waiting for, the day they learn who truly was the strongest.

On the south side of the area stood a tall and slender man who wore a pure white mask with a simple black smiley face painted on, it rested just above his upper lip and covered the majority of his face. It was a solid material yet he somehow still seemed to see even with it over his bright emerald green eyes. It didn't matter that his eyes were covered, you could still feel his gaze when he stared towards you with the blank expression on his lips. One of the many things that confused his enemies was the mask and unsettling blank look his lips gave off, a permanent smile above yet numbness below. A light dusting of light brown freckles spread across his rather pale cheeks, his complexion was light and almost seemed to glow. He had short yet well layered and fluffy dirty blonde locks that poked out from behind his mask, even as he stood in place they seemed to bounce. He had a lime green cloak draped over his shoulders with pure black fur lining around the edges, there were white chains holding the ends together securely around his neck. In the center of said chains was a small circular pendant with the same smile as his mask, it dangled a few inches over his chest. It had a thin black outline around it that seemed to make it more noticeable against the white shirt he wore underneath the cloak. It was tucked neatly into his pants which was then secured by the light brown belt and golden buckle. The shirt resembled much of a dress shirt but was much looser in order to give him more mobility. The belt had more purpose than to just hold his pants up as the sword sheath attached to it on the left side would show. The dark netherite sword handle poked outwards from it's holder, pushing the cloak aside as if trying to reveal itself. The wither rose carved in a way that made it wrap around the handle was visible but only with a keen eye due to how dark the swords natural colour was.

Across the area on the North side stood an even taller much sturdier built man, his light pink hair pulled into a semi bun at the back of his head, long and silky locks rested down his back. Even when pulled into the bun it was still long enough to end near his waist, normally it would go below his knees but today wasn't the day to show how long it could be. His skin was a light tan shade, not an imperfection anywhere across his face as if he was sculpted by an expert at the craft. Even though less than half his face was covered by the light pink pig shaped mask you could tell he was beautiful just by glancing at him. The mask sat just over his nose, covering it with the molded fake snout of a pig. It was extremely detailed and mimicked a real pigs face rather well, aside from the eyes which were pure white due to the fabric behind. Even though you could not see his eyes the man's burning gave could be felt through the mask. Large tusks poked out from the mask, they were pointed as if he actually used them for fighting even though they were simply for decoration. He too had a cloak draped over his shoulders however his was a deep crimson red lined with pure white fur, golden chains dangled where the ends connected. No pendant hung from the chains however there were multiple chains instead of the typical one or two, there was about seven of them holding the heavy clock to the masked man's neck. Underneath he wore a simple white shirt that was loosely tucked into his pants, it resembled the green man's shirt however had more of a form fitting stretch over the top of the males chest. A black belt wrapped around his waist and blended in with the black pants he wore as well. The light silver buckles added good contrast to the colours. On the left hip laid a sheath holding a netherite sword however this handle had engravings of withers and skulls along the handle. Words such as "blood for the blood god" or "E" were scratched into the handle with sloppy writing, it was clear that it wasn't a part of the original design.

The two men stood on opposite sides of the large area, each had an unbreaking stare towards the others with eyes unseen and unknown. As they stood in silence the crowd would begin to settle down as well once a man with large white wings landed in the center of the battle field. He had light blonde hair that poked out from under the striped green and white had resting on his head. His eyes were a bright green but lacked the crystal shine the other green eyed male had. His chin and jaw was covered in small blonde hairs showing a beard that tried to come through. As he began to stand from the kneeling position he landed in the long dark green coat around him would begin to unfold till it stopped at his knees, it was wrapped tightly around his body then tied off with a slightly grey toned silk. A loose knot rest on his right hip from where it had been tied. He wore wooden geta shoes that were only a few inches tall.

Slowly the man would raise his left arm up causing silence to fill the stadium, glancing towards the north then the south he would slowly lower his arm down before taking a deep breath.

"Today we are gathered to witness the fight between Dream the God of Death and Technoblade the God of War!" The man's voice rung clear as a bell through out the stands, nobody spoke even after the sentence was finished. Another moment of silence passed before he spoke once more. "Let this day not be forgotten as we see who truly is the stronger god among these two! Unless given reason there shall only be one round in order to ensure no ties take place! The last one standing shall be named victorious and given the prize chosen for them!"

Once he finished speaking the crowd would become as loud as before, screams and cheers echoed throughout the stone stadium as the Angel slowly spread his wings wide, taking one last look at the two men who will be fighting against one another he'd watch as the two began to walk forward. Pride and confidence in every step they took their eyes glued to one another, they may not be able to see their gaze however the feeling was there to alert them that neither would be turning away. With each step the chains on their cloaks would ring against each other causing delicate jingles to echo out. Their steps were hard and caused the ground to almost rumble beneath them. Each step was identical on both sides, they had the same pace, same confidence and same step each time they moved till finally they stopped.

Each stood about two feet away from the Angel who would give a nod towards them both. Almost immediately they would raise their hands towards the clasps of their cloaks before simultaneously releasing the chains and allowing the heavy cloaks to slip free off their shoulders. Both red and green glided down the men's backs before folding neatly into a pile at their heels, neither moved afterwards. 

Once more the Angel would raise his hand to silence the stadium, it happened immediately just like before which made this all much easier and quicker to complete. Not taking his eyes off the sky he would tilt his head back while his wings which spread over either feet on both sides began to twitch gently. Two feathers fell to the ground yet he didn't seem to care. Slowly he began to speak again this time it seemed to be aimed towards the sky instead of the audience around him.

"Great gods of above we ask of you to watch as these two warriors fight to prove their worth and honor! Provide us your sight and power as they battle it out before us all! We hope this will please your thirst for blood and will grant your wishes for a duel!" Silence fell again as his string voice echoed towards the sky before he once more called out. "May we continue to serve you and live our lives with the utmost respect and gratitude for what you have blessed us with! We hope to one day be granted acceptance into heaven's gates where we shall live on peacefully even after death!"

With that his wings would move up before swiftly slicing through the wind, soon his body was shot upwards towards the clouds as a strong gust of wind caused dirt and stones to leave a circle where he once stood. He seemed to vanish among the clouds only to land moments later in the west side Balcony near the bottom of the stands. It was surprising that his hat still rested peacefully atop his head as if he hadn't shot himself up hundreds of feet into the air. Slowly his wings began to fold behind his back and he'd close his eyes. Stepping towards the golden rail of the balcony he'd look towards the center field, both men stood completely still as if waiting for a command. Neither dared to move as the battle had yet to begin. Slowly a smile began to spread across the Angel's lips and he'd raise a hand before swinging it down, in his loud booming voice he'd call out almost as if to the men.

"Let the battle begin!"

Swords immediately were drawn as the two jumped backwards to create a bigger distance between themselves. They ignored their discarded cloaks and began to move slowly in a circle around the center. Once more the loud bangs of the drums would echo throughout the ancient area yet they paid no mind to it, instead focused solely on their own and each other's movements. Dream, the man who once wore the green cloak was the first to lunge forward. Sword pointed backwards as his body sprung into attention, his speed was incredible and he'd land only a few inches away from the taller man. Technoblade, the man who formerly wore the red cloak had quickly swiped his sword upwards in order to the incoming sword heading straight downwards. The sheer force used caused a gust of wind to surround them and their hair seemed to sway like crazy during the connection.

However they didn't stay like that for long as Dream kept backwards and got into another running stance, just as Technoblade lowered his sword and began to change stances as well the blonde would run forward. Giving Technoblade no chance to properly prepare as the sword was swung from the right. With a sloppy yet controlled manner the pink haired male would swipe his sword to block the others while quickly jumping backwards. This went on for what felt like hours as Dream moved quick and steady, making fast advances towards his enemy and leaving little to no time for reactions. Technoblade was forced to constantly retreat backwards due to how fast the other was moving, he specialized more with blunt force than quick attacks which was something he was now beginning to regret.

Soon he felt the hard stone wall behind his back as Dream inched closer, he hadn't realized just how far from the center they had gotten during those movements. He would immediately tell exactly what the others plans were, back him into the wall then strike when he can't maneuver properly. It was a good idea but Technoblade knew there was a single flaw, if the other aimed wrong or was unable to go against the sheer force that Technoblade would use when swinging the sword then he will be able to move from the wall back to the center. Just as he suspected Dream would quickly swing his sword from the right again, aiming for the neck. With quick and simple movements Technoblade would swing his own sword towards the right with enough force Dream stumbled back. The two stared at one another before Technoblade began moving forward.

This time he was making most of the hits, sending powerful blows towards his enemy he watched as the shorter man began moving backwards, slowly but surely. With each forceful swing Dream had the choice to block and be pushed back or simply jump away. He may be quick on his feet but blunt force wasn't a tactic he used that often leaning it was one of the advantages Technoblade would have.

Soon they stood in the center again, both already breathing heavy as they stared at each other through their masks. Neither had been struck yet, it was incredible. Then again it was to be expected by the two, the God of War would be able to hold his own in a fight against any enemy thrown at him and the God of Death had cheated himself so many times along with taking human souls for thousands of years it's no surprise he had learned to fight. Both styles were so different from each other yet when combined against one another would equal out.

Who knew how long the two bounced back and forth from wall to center, side to side, even at one point they were practically on top of one another. Neither gave the other any chance of survival yet they always seemed to squirm their way through. When the fight begun the morning sunrise had shined into the stadium, lighting it up with it's beautiful and enchanting glow. Yet now the end of the days sunset was coming closer and neither were giving up any time soon. They both had countless cuts and wounds across their bodies buy nothing too bad that would stop them from fighting. They needed to know who was stronger and they'd fight until the very end even if it meant killing one another.

Currently Technoblade laid on the ground with the masked man standing above him, sword pulled over his head before quickly coming down with full force. Silence broke out as a cloud of dust surrounded the two, only for when it cleared the two were standing in front of one another with a broken pig mask laying at their feet. Deep red eyes stared towards that stupid smiling mask as he let out a chuckle, as one would expect the man in former red was absolutely beautiful. The true definition of a godly sight. He looked perfect in every way, yet the other didn't care. Instead Dream simply tightened the grip on his sword then lunged forward again aiming for the man's face. A loud crunch was heard as the mask was stepped on and used for leverage.

With wide eyes Technoblade would jump backwards and move his sword to block the attack however he was mere seconds to late, the cold netherite sliced into his face. It wasn't extremely deep due to him moving back however he could feel blood drip from the wound, it swiped across his face like an unfinished X. He stumbled backwards as Dream let out a laugh of triumph.

Wasting no time the masked man lunged again, he used Technoblades shocked state to his advantage and continued to attack without mercy. He was quickly forcing him back towards the wall before the wind was knocked from his lungs. He hadn't noticed how Technoblades stance changed and by time he noticed the other was preparing for a kick he was too close to get away in time, a heavy boot collided with his chest causing him to stumble back and cough. He stood stunned as he took sharp breaths to refill his lungs. Technoblade grew a wicked smile as he ran at Dream causing him to stumble backwards only to fall to the ground, sword pulled back he would launch himself upwards before slamming the netherite weapon down. It struck the man's mask with a loud crack and only seconds later it would shatter in half to reveal the deep green eyes staring up at him. Technoblade stood over Dream with seemingly glowing red eyes staring into his soul.

Letting out a chuckle the man would point his sword down only to quickly force it towards Dreams chest. The motion was quick and swift as Dream quickly pushed himself back, sliding under Technoblades legs and jumping to his feet. The sword struck the ground where he once laid. A mere second too late and he would've gotten stabbed in a rather undesirable area.

Once more the battle carried out, Dream leading Technoblade to the wall only to be pushed back by sheer force. Their strength equaled out on the battlefield causing the fight to drag on for much longer than anyone thought. Soon the sun had fallen over the horizon and the arena became dark and hard to see the battle continuing in the field. Yet they never stopped, even when blinded from lack of light the two used sound and the poorly outlined body of one another to continue fighting.

The angel who had started that battle would reach for a bow that laid at his feet, picking out up along with an arrow and torch that sat beside him he'd aim towards the opposite side of the stadium. Lighting the arrow head on fire he shot the fire pit that sat across from him. It took a few seconds but the bright blazing flame would soon begin to glow, lighting up the east side of the stadium. He then grabbed the rest of the arrows and began to shoot each fire pit that circled the battlefield. It wasn't long before everything was lit back up by the warm enchanting flames.

However when the audience was able to see what was going on they were shocked to see both men on opposite sides of the arena taking heavy breaths. Dream's arms and chest were bleeding from the multiple cuts he had gained from the battle, while Technoblade had the cut on his face and multiple on his arms. They stood not wavering their stare at one another as they pushed down the burning feeling each wound gave them, that's the one painfully thing about netherite. If cut by it the wound will feel as if it's being burned shut though it'll still be open causing the pain of wind against it to make it all feel worse.

"You just never know when to give up!" Dream's voice echoed through the stadium as he began to straighten up, tossing the handle of his sword gently into the air only to catch it moments later he'd begin walking forward.

"And you don't seem to know when to die." Unlike Dream, Technoblade's voice lacked emotions and passion. It's monotone state made the other shiver before letting out a chuckle of amusement.

No matter how many fights they had neither ever seemed to lose, it always ended in a tie but today they were meant to break this tie. One had to be stronger than the other, but the equal wounds and everlasting battle seemed to with that statement.

Once more the battle resumed as they arrived in the middle of the field however this time Technoblade made the first advance. He ran forward, sword held tight in his grasp as he swung towards Dream. His force seemed twice as strong as before. Dream used his sword to block the attack but was suddenly shoved backwards by the strength put beside the swing, wide eyed he'd land on the heels of his feet before stumbling backwards. Trying to regain balance, Technoblade ran again once more swinging with absolute power. Dream looked in horror as the blade struck his own and he was shoved back again, now was his turn to be backed into the wall. As he landed his stumble got much worse and he nearly fell this time.

Technoblade ran a third time however was shocked to see Dream run towards him as well, not knowing what the other was thinking he adjusted his swing to aim for closer combat. However as he went to strike the other he watched him crouch before jumping into the air. Dream rose high above Technoblade only to land behind him with a thud, spinning around he swung his sword down creating a large slash through Technoblade's back. The man stumbled forward as tears sting his eyes, this cut was much deeper than the one of his face and thick red blood would seep into his clothes forever staining the white shirt with crimson red.

Dream laughed in victory at the successful strike only to jump backwards as Technoblade swung around. His deep ruby red eyes locked on Dream's emerald green ones. For a moment they simply stood in silence before Technoblade lunged forward making the other laugh. Netherite collided with Netherite as they began to push against one another, neither backed down as they planted their feet into the ground. Both sliding backwards a bit due to the strength each pushed with. Unblinking eyes glared into each others soul as they continued to push against one another, neither dared to back away.

A loud snap was heard and both men jumped backwards with wide eyes as the shattered pieces of Netherite swords hid the ground. Silence filled the stadium once more as people gasped and stared in shock. Netherite was the hardest material to break, these ones even had special enchantments to make them much stronger than normal ones. Yet here they were, blades shattered into pieces on the battlefield between both fighters. Neither dared to speak as they glanced towards the broken sword handles in their hands.

Both stood unsure of what to do in silence before finally laughter, Dream had let go of the sword handle and fallen to the ground holding his stomach as he wheezed that ironic kettle laugh he did. It wasn't long before Technoblade followed behind laughing like an idiot. Both were on one knee laughing hysterically over the destroyed weapons, cheers began to erupt from the stadium as once more they proved neither would win in a battle together.

It always was like this, no matter what weapon was used or what time of day it was the two could never defeat one another in battle. Technoblade's raw strength was defeated by Dreams' quick and unpredictable actions. The same goes the other way around, Dreams' quick and unpredictable movements were bested by Technoblade's strength.

A loud gust of wind was heard on the west side as the Angel once more launched himself into the sky, soon he landed with a loud thud between the two laughing men. He had a pure smile across his face and looked as if he was going to laugh as well, looking towards the two who looked back up in response he'd raise his hand to silence the crowd. The laughter along with the drumming stopped as well as he waited for utter silence to fill the arena before once more speaking. 

"This battle has concluded with neither Technoblade nor Dream taking the victory! They both fought well but once more have been unable to defeat one another on the battlefield!" The Angel looked towards the two once again as they began to move, staying on one knee they would bow their head towards the Angel.

"May we be reminded of their raw strength and will power to be able to withstand one another in battle. They have proven themselves as equal to each other's strength and we must never forget that. Neither is better than the other, they are equal!" With that the Angel would bow his head towards them both before reaching to grab the sword handles.

With a calm breath he'd raise both swords in the air as a loud cheer erupted once more. Smiling towards the kneeling men he'd fold his wings nearly behind his back causing them to press against the dark green robe he wore. Slowly moving his arms out he'd tap them both of the shoulder with the broken end of the blades. Just like that the battle had concluded, neither victorious once again. This was an outcome most expecting yet others hoped would not happen. These two have been battling for hundreds of years now and neither has ever won against the other in a fair battle, yes there was the off chance of one winning due to the other being in a drunken or weakened state yet when equaled neither would take the win.

A steady beat emitted from the drum as the two began to rise back to their feet, neither acknowledged the pain seeping through their wounds as they nodded towards the angel then at one another. With that they would turn and head towards the cloaks still neatly laying on the ground behind them. Quickly swinging them over their shoulders they would shove their fists in the air and scream as if both had won, this only made the audience grow louder as they began to walk back towards where they arrived. They soon vanished within the walls of the arena as they went towards the infirmary on either side of the building, they may be gods and able to handle the many wounds they had gained however they know it would be best for them to be treated. The netherite still burned through their skin putting them in an agony they were all too familiar with.

The angel once more outstretched his wings before flying straight towards the clouds. In each hand he held the broken swords. It wasn't long before he escaped the view of the people, breaking through the clouds he'd land on a white quartz platform in the sky. Slowly walking towards the five large throne-like seats he'd lay the broken weapons on the floor in front of four other Angel's. Each looked at one another before the eldest one would begin to laugh, his fluffy brown hair bounced as he threw his head back.

"I knew it, they have never bested one another and never will!" His voice rung out with pride before he pointed towards the youngest of them.

He had short blonde messy hair and bright blue eyes they kept with the dark brown ones of the eldest before groaning. He seemed annoyed at how the battle played out. Slowly he reached into the pocket of his red and white robe before pulling out some form of coin, tossing it towards the now laughing angel he'd roll his eyes.

The other two Angel's who sat beside each other would exchange a confused look when the coin was tossed over l, they knew nothing of this bet made between the eldest and youngest. Dark brown eyes locked with green and red ones, they simply raised a brow at one another before nodding as if understanding what the other was thinking.

Suddenly the Angel from the battle would clear his throat before walking towards the center throne, he sat upon it like some sort of king as the four around him would soon adjust to sit straight once more.

"What have I told you about making bets on the gods? It's unfair to put faith in one and not the other." He scolded the two boys beside him who had exchanged the coin, both bowed their head in apology as the other two let out snickers. Quickly they shut up when the eldest and center Angel glanced towards them.

Soon silence fell over them all as they looked past the clouds as if waiting for something to come up and meet them, yet nothing did. They all just sat in silence waiting for whatever will happen next to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to tag this but if you find it I hope you enjoy! I've been obsessing over the god au recently and just couldn't get this scene out of my mind so I had to write it. I hope you like it! I know I have another book I need to continue but I needed a break to write this one.


End file.
